


Supposed to Be

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Community: onceuponaland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonofMordor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/gifts).



> Date Written: 11 July 2014  
> Word Count: 334  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[**onceuponaland**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)'s round 8 gift basket challenge  
>  Recipient: [](http://philstar22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://philstar22.livejournal.com/)**philstar22**  
>  Summary: It was supposed to be easy.  
> Spoilers: Consider the whole 3 seasons up for grabs here.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this came out differently from what I'd expected it to be. For one thing, it was supposed to be a drabble. For another, I thought it would go in a totally different direction. I should know better than to "trust" when one of my muses takes on a second person POV. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are entirely mine…

It was supposed to be easy. Just open the door, walk up to him, and introduce yourself.

But what did you do? You stared in the window for several moments, then stared at your hand on the door handle for several more before racing off back to the castle like your mother was chasing you with murderous intent.

That night, you dreamed of him. Sometimes you walked into that pub, sometimes you didn't. Perhaps the best dream was when you were standing there, hand on the door handle, and the door just _opened_. Out he came, offering an apology as he stumbled into you, and the touch of his hand burned into your skin through your dress, marking you as surely as the tattoo on his own forearm.

You wanted to say something to him, but you couldn't. Your brain rebelled against you, unwilling to produce the words that your mouth had opened to utter. You were so sure you looked like a gawping fish, but he simply smiled and stepped past you. You never saw his face or actually heard a recognizable voice, but you knew it was him without having to see the tattoo on his arm.

When you woke up after that, you couldn't go back to sleep for fear of encountering him again. Or not encountering him. You still weren't sure which would be a worse fate when Tinker Bell showed up to find out how your date had gone. You were unnecessarily cruel to her. You knew it then and you knew it every day afterward for the rest of your life. But she was gone and you had other things to consider than the unsolicited advice from a fairy about where you could actually find true happiness and love.

True Love was destroyed for you the night Daniel died. It didn't matter what that perky fairy told you. Happiness was not truly in the cards for you until you could make Snow White pay for what she did.


End file.
